Las Vegas
by AnonymousW
Summary: Jessica forces Harvey to go to Las Vegas to close a very important client, accompanied by Donna. Will the weekend hold unexpected turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica walked towards Harvey's office, her eyes meeting Donna's, who acknowledged her presence. She had actually anticipated it, warning Harvey through the intercom. Donna lowered her eyes back to the work in front of her, as Jessica walked in the office.

"Harvey" she said "you're going to Vegas for the weekend". Harvey's eyes flickered and he looked at her, with a questioning look. "Tough client I need you to close, and believe me you're going to need a weekend to close him. The biggest companies are competing to win him, this is very important Harvey" she explained. Harvey felt challenged and excited, ready to prove her wrong "Jessica you know I need a maximum of 6 hours to close a client!" he said smugly. "Well if you do that you can have the rest of the weekend in Vegas" Jessica replied. He stood up and said: "Challenge accepted"

Jessica smiled and turned her back to walk out of the office, before she stopped and said: "Oh and you are taking Donna with you. No objection". Donna's head went up in surprise, before controlling her posture. "Donna I know you can hear everything. Come in" Jessica said patiently. Donna walked in the office with a list of arguments to why she shouldn't go with Harvey on that trip. "Jessica I don't think it's really necessary for me to go" she started, before Harvey pitched in "I don't need a babysitter Jessica, I'll be fine" he said, pouting.

Jessica took a deep breath and said: "Need I remind you of the state you were in last time you went to Vegas without Donna?" she quirked an eyebrow and awaited his response. Donna was curious now: "Wait. Why don't I know this story?" she asked, encouraging Jessica to reveal more. Harvey got nervous and said: "No need to revisit the past. That was different; I can handle it on my own" Jessica decisively said: "No arguing Harvey. You'll be staying in my condo". Jessica started walking out of the office before she stopped and added: "Oh and the plane leaves at 6"

Harvey and Donna looked at each other, studying the person facing them. If Harvey was honest, he was glad to have her around and was lately growing tired of one night stands and conquests, so she wouldn't really be in his way. But he fakes a pout anyway. Donna stares at him before quickly saying: "Oh Harvey, I'm not the slightest bit excited about this either, but we need to pack; we only have three hours" She turns her back to him and starts walking out. "Help me pack?" he asks, her face hidden from his sight. She suppresses a smile and uses her annoyed tone: "Oh my God you're such a baby!" as Harvey's smile widens at her answer. She wasn't the least annoyed, rather happy to feel so indispensable to him, something she would never care to admit to him. "And why does Jessica have a condo in Las Vegas?!" He asks, as he follows her out of the office. "Well that is a long story…"

She doesn't let him come up to her apartment; and he knows why. He actually hadn't been insider her apartment since that other time, and he knows that it's best for her, and for him. "I won't be long. No Harvey, stay" she objects, as she sees him trying to follow her. He insists, because he's Harvey Specter, and nothing scares him, although he secretly prays she would ban him from entering her place. He's not sure how his memory, his body, his senses would react to that environment where he had undoubtedly the best sex he's ever had; something he'd never admit to her, although he's pretty sure she already knows. It wasn't just physical really, it was different from all his other conquests; he was making love to her rather than having sex with her. He shrugs away these thoughts, only to find Donna back in the car, a small suitcase by her side. "My place Ray" he orders

She walks inside his apartment like she lives there. She sees him walking to the bar. "Harvey no time for drinks; we have 40 minutes to be at the airport! Come help" she orders. He smiles slightly: "Always so bossy Donna. Besides, there's always time for a drink" he says, offering her a glass she takes gladly. "Oh shut up and start packing. I am not picking your underwear so you do that while I pack the rest" she says. He flirts again: "Are you sure you don't have any specifics concerning my underwear? Any special fantasy you'd like to fulfill Donn?" he winks. She drops the shirt she was holding in one hand on his bed and walks seductively towards him, her glass of whiskey never leaving her other hand. His eyes widen by surprise, half curious half careful to where that was heading.

She steps closer to him, her eyes glancing between his eyes and his lips. She stops when she can no longer walk, her face an inch closer to his. His breath hitches, and he tries to contain his arousal as much as possible. Donna was undisputedly sexy: her red fiery hair was his weakness, her swaying hips were his everyday favorite sight. She moves her lips to his ear and rests her hand on his chest, her voice sexy, almost moaning: "Actually Harv…I have this fantasy…" He holds his breath and waits. "Yeah?" he then asks, trying to keep it cool. "Aha..it's about me packing your clothes for a trip.." she says, decomposing the words into syllables, making sure the p popped at the end of her sentence, making his stomach tingle even more. He swallows. "And then you would stop acting like an idiot and help me" she continues quickly in a monotonic dull sentence. She steps back, looking proudly at a shaken Harvey in front of her. She takes the glass of whiskey to her mouth, sipping and then licking her lips. "You're devilish" he says pouting.

She packs everything, ranging from suits to t-shirts and trousers, sweatshirt and even pajamas he likes to call "sleeping trousers" due to the lack of an upper part; something they argued over all the way to the airport. "And why did you grab two sweatshirts?!" he asks "It's not Alaska you know". She shrugs "One is for me. I don't have space in my suitcase anymore. Plus, yours are more comfortable" adding a smile at the end, forcing him to smile back at her.

They make it to the airport on time and they soon find themselves seated; her eagerly going through one of the numerous books she reads, him staring through the window, with occasional glances at his favorite red-head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they motivated me to update sooner than I had planned. I hope you'll like this chapter!_

They reached Las Vegas in no time, and quickly found themselves outside the airport, waiting for their ride to arrive. Harvey had rented the newest exclusive Bentley and had someone drive it to the airport, making a few jaws drop at its sight; including Donna's. She shook her head in amusement: "You like a big show don't you?" He smiles back as he takes the keys from the driver and opens the door for her: "Well you know what they say; go big or go home" He sat in the driver's seat and drove away.

He then continued, with the hint of a serious tone; something Donna was not gonna let go easily: "No but really I need to impress this guy; tough competition apparently". Donna quirks her eyebrows: "Oh honey, are you scared?" she asked teasingly. "I'm not scared I'm challenged! There's a difference" he defensively responds. "Yeah sure" she continues "You know you just need to flash your specter smile and he'll sign right? " she asks. He flashed that exact smile at her and said: "Didn't know you had such faith in my smile. There's also my undeniable charm, brain and sex appeal" She deliberately frowns, mocking him: "I can't believe you just said sex appeal. I hope you're not using that on an 80 years old man". He laughs and says: "Damn it! I'm going to need something different". She quickly follows: "And I've done my research. Apparently…"

They arrived to their destination, a luxurious skyscraper in a not so crowded area. Harvey parked the car in Jessica's reserved spot and they went to the last floor, the 40th. "Shotgun I'm taking the bigger room" Donna snaps as the elevator crosses the 39th floor. He chuckles lightly: "Fine". He was holding both their suitcases; ever the gentleman. So when they reached the door, she spontaneously slid her hand beneath his suit jacket, reaching for its inner pocket where the card/key was. This move caught him off guard, and it doesn't help that she flashes a daring look at him as she does it, and that her tongue unconsciously lingers at the corner of her mouth.

She notices his reaction to her touch, and she likes that she can still do that to him, despite the distance that had grown between them the last couple of years, stimulated by Zoe, Stephen, the memo and Scottie to name a few factors. Harvey realizes she's been teasing him deliberately, and thinks of the last time she was feeling at such ease, flirting without over thinking, enjoy her powers over him. It's been a long time; and he doesn't understand why the sudden switch back to how they once were. He doesn't really care because it's really all he's ever wanted lately, for them to be like they used to. He stops himself from over analyzing what it means, his desire to be consumed by her devilish flirting, and admits to himself how hard it will be to keep his hands off of her that weekend.

His train of thoughts is stopped by her enthusiastic shouting: "This one's mine!" He follows her voice towards a huge room with a master bed, a balcony with a view on the city and a seemingly even bigger bathroom. "This place is huge" she comments, walking with excitement to discover the rest of the rooms. Harvey had to admit, the place looked amazing. The woodwork gave an antique but yet modern look, and carved details filled the furniture, giving a general feeling of style, classiness and grandeur. He nods before adding: "Very Jessica-ish".

Donna admires the kitchen: "I think this is officially my favorite room", while Harvey screams from the other end: "My bedroom is pretty awesome". She opens the kitchen closets and fridge to find them full. "I wonder how often Jessica comes here" Donna comments, as Harvey walks in the room. "I'm gonna fix us something to eat. Any special request?" she asks. "Just something edible" he answers, teasing her about her cooking skills. He hadn't witnessed them actually; she had never cooked for him before. She darts a look at him before saying: "Oh you'll see, it'll be orgasmic". Again, the choice of words was emphasized by the way her lips close mischievously after the word.

He sits at the high table watching her in motion. The way she flips her hair, or absent mindedly bite at her bottom lip as she debates on the quantity needed, a hand at her hip, the other swinging the fridge door. With each second passing he felt more and more captivated by her every move, drawn by her charm. He decided to find the alcohol stash and pick the finest whiskey available. He poured them both a glass, before stepping behind her and putting the glass next to her right hand. _Two can play the game_, he thinks and he doesn't miss the way her body shivers when he exhales on her exposed neck and her knife-holding hand slightly trembles. She reminds herself to breathe and quickly jokes: "I knew there was something missing!"

They sat for dinner and she was right; the meal was delicious, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she licked the top of her finger, wiping whatever was left off there. She went through his schedule for the next day: Meeting at 11 with the client, followed by lunch with him if he manages to persuade him. The rest of the day was flexible according to how his plan works. "What are your plans?" he asked her. She sips from her glass before answering: "You know, a little bit of this and that: a jog in the morning, a massage, probably some shopping". He nods "I'll join you at that jog, and maybe we go out at night?" he suggests.

She finds it weird the way he refers to them as a we. It's nothing really, he probably didn't mean anything, but this experience of time spent with him outside the office was foreign territory to her. "No crazy poker night ending with some girl as your trophy? Growing old Specter" she jokes to ease off the tension she only was feeling. "Who said no poker? You and me will go gamble a bit, maybe play our own game of strip poker" he winks at his words. "You wish. Save that last part to the poor woman who'll fall for you " she huffs, hoping she didn't sound as bitter as she felt her words to be. "I'm afraid my shelf no longer holds a place for more trophies. It's jackpot or nothing now" he says. She doesn't believe what she hears and tilts her head: "Who are you and what have you done to Harvey Specter?" she jokes. He laughs softly before saying: "He's here, evolving". They both suddenly feel the serious tone their topic drifted to.

"Oh shit shit shit!" Donna suddenly screams. "What's wrong?" he asks. "It's my parents' anniversary today. Shit I forgot" she explains, guilt covering her face. He calms her down: "It's okay. Skype with them now, and I'll think of a nice gift while I shower" She sat down trying to think of an appropriate gift for her parents, and quickly texted her mother: "Still awake? Skype?" Around ten minutes passed before she answered: "I'm online" She laughed at how she had just acquainted her parents with technology, and how they were fascinated by it. She video calls her mother: "Hey mom!" she says cheerfully. "Donna! Where are you? I called your apartment a couple of times. Is Harvey making you work late?" her mother responded.

Before she could answer, Harvey walked in the room, wearing his "sleeping trousers", topless and shuffling the towel in his hair. "I found the perfect gift! OH shit" he says as he realizes that Donna's mother was currently seeing only his topless torso. "Donna? Who's that boy? Oh my god is this Harvey?" she asks, as Harvey steps away, grabbing a tshirt from his suitcase. "Hello Mrs. Paulsen!" he says embarrassed. "Oh well hello Harvey" she answers, confusing clear in her tone. "Donna honey, what's going on" she asked. Donna clarified the matter: "Nothing mom we're on a work trip to Vegas and I wanted to talk to you and dad, wish you a happy anniversary. And Harvey is just an idiot who believes that if you lose the t-shirt you get something called sleeping trousers. How fancy!" she mocks, looking at him as he settled next to her on the couch. "They ARE sleeping trousers" he argues. She answers coyly "You're wearing a t-shirt now, regular pants". He shakes his head in disbelief: "You're unbelievably stubborn". "She gets that from her father", Donna's mother explained. "Speaking of which, here he is" she continues, as Mr. Paulsen sat next to his wife.

"Soo I have a brilliant idea for a gift!" Harvey said enthusiastically as soon as they hang up. She was surprised by his attitude; she didn't really think he'd be worrying his head with such a trivial thing. "I'm listening" she says, angling her body towards him. "Your parents met a Yankees vs Red Sox game right? There's a game next week I know a guy he'll get us tickets and then they can put a congratulations on your 23rd anniversary thing on the screen. Followed by a dinner somewhere fancy?" She looks at him with disbelief, so shocked that words won't come out of her mouth. "Bad idea yeah? It sounded good when I thought about it" he shrugs. She puts her hand on his arm: "No. It's perfect, it's great, thanks". He looks at her hand on his arm and realizes that this move wasn't for teasing or flirting; her hand reaching for his arm was a genuine sign of affection, despite the fact that she looked as beautiful and attractive as when she plays her little mind games. "It's nothing" he smiles at her.

They drank another round of whiskey, talking about people at work and random topics before she excused herself to go shower. She came back to find him shirtless, asleep on the couch. She took a moment to admire his body; Harvey Specter was a man in shape. She then drew closer to him and shuffled her hand through his hair. "Get up sleepy head. Just move to bed" she says. He opens his eyes at these words, and he's not really sure if it's a fantasy or reality. It doesn't help that she's wearing cotton shorts and a white I-shirt highlighting her curves. He gets up and follows her to his room, where she made sure he arrived to bed before completely falling asleep. "Night Harv" she whispered. "hmm" is all he could manage to say.

_Please review! _

_Thanks for reading_

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

Donna woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar setting. It takes her a moment to remember she was in Vegas with Harvey. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her: 7:30 am. She thought about her plans for the day; Harvey would be gone most of the time, so she'll have plenty of time for herself. She remembered that he wanted to join her in her jog and realized she needed to wake him up. She decides to get dressed before heading to his bedroom, something about him and her wearing minimal clothes always bringing back memories from that night. She finds jogging tights and a sports bra, slips them on and walks towards the room where Harvey had slept.

She walks in to a darkened room; he had managed to get up at night and let down the shades, blocking any sunlight. She winces as she tries to locate the bed, triumphantly smiling as she finds herself standing next to the side Harvey was sleeping on. Her smile was quickly stopped by her tripping over his shoes and falling on Harvey, waking him up. It's so dark she's not even sure what part of Harvey her hands were touching.

"Well hello there" he says softly, grinning smugly, the only thing she can discern in the obscurity

"I was wondering when you were going to join me" he continued. She doesn't know if it's the lack of light, his husky morning voice or the fact that he had wrapped an arm tightly around her waist that make her stomach tingle like a 8 years old. "What the hell Harvey?! Turn on the damn light" she shouts. "Yes boss" he sarcastically answers, stretching his body to reach the switch on the other side of the bed.

Her hand slides to his abdomen, dangerously lingering around its lower part. He tries to focus his attention on reaching the switch, but the touch of her fingers there were turning him on, something she seems to notice, and he curses his body for shivering and giving in. _Oh she definitely knows_, he thinks, as she starts caressing with her nails where her hand was lying, drawing circles and patterns on his soft skin. He finally hits the switch and goes back to his initial position, finding a devilishly smiling Donna staring at him.

"You know Donna if you wanted a trip to paradise, all you have to do is ask" he says suggestively. "Paradise? Really Harvey? And what do you call it? Your secret weapon? " she answers, annoyed. But her hand keeps caressing his lower abdomen, and Harvey is not sure how long he can contain his arousal. "I could get used to this you know" he says. She stands up now, leaving the spot where her hand was filled with goose bumps: "Be careful what you wish for Harv" adding a wink. "Now if you want to jog with me, get up" she says as she walks out of his room, feeling his burning eyes on her.

Even through his blurry sleepy eyes, he can notice how hot Donna is. The jogging pants she was wearing fit her perfectly, and the way her back arched as she walked flawlessly, covered with freckles from her neck down her spine. He rests in bed for a while, trying to calm himself and wondering if he was way over his head, and if Donna coming was indeed more than he could handle. He finally gets up, gets dressed and joins Donna in the kitchen.

He finds her cutting a mix of fruit: strawberries, kiwi, oranges, bananas and blueberries and marveling at how equipped the kitchen was with all kinds of food. "You need help?" he asks, as he sits down on the counter facing where she stood. "No thanks, I just need to find the mixer, trying to make us a healthy shake" she answers, as her eyes screen the room for a mixer. She finally finds one and mixes the lot, adding soy milk, getting a colorful shake. She serves it in two cups, and hands one to Harvey. He tastes it, enjoying the silky mixture between his lips "Is there any whipped cream?"

He doesn't mean to reference to that night, but her face changes colors as she hears his words. He wants to apologize, but he can't because they had agreed not to talk about it again. "Donna I-" he starts "You're not getting that so just drink what you have" she quickly stops him. He's not sure if she's talking about the shake or them and he feels the need to know whether he isn't getting it ever…or just now, the possibility of the former disturbing him. But he decides not to push it and silently drinks his shake, and thanks her for preparing it.

As he walks towards the sink to clean his cup, he notices a bit of shake near her mouth."You got a little something" he says, pointing at the area around her mouth, carefully restraining himself from removing it. She starts moving her tongue all over her lips, trying to remove the shake, his eyes following its every movement. "Just take it off Harvey" she says defeated. He softly removes is from a zone just above her upper lip, his thumb brushing over her mouth with the movement. She blushes a little; something he doesn't seem to notice. "Thanks" she whispers.

Donna had found a park at a ten minutes walk from Jessica's condo. They walked towards it, Donna prepping him for his meeting with Mr. Johnson. They soon started jogging, and Donna's outfit was getting more attention than Harvey appreciated. He doesn't say anything, but the repetition of guys staring at her and appreciating her sexiness was annoying him. So by around the 10th guy, he can't stop himself from shouting at him: "What are you staring at?!" scaring the poor fellow away. "What the hell?" Donna asks, still running. "Well it's the 100th man to pass by and stare at you" he expresses, annoyed. She huffs: "So?"

"Can't they see that I'm right next to you? That's some serious lack of respect" he says pouting. "But we are not really together" she argues. "They don't know that" he counters. She's not really in the mood for arguing during her jog, and the possessiveness Harvey was displaying filled her with a satisfying yet annoying feeling. She was not his to keep, but she was kind of glad he wanted her to be. "Oh Harvey don't worry I'm sure we'll pass by a group of women who'll drool all over you" she tries to joke. "It's not about that" he still complains. "You're sexy, I'm sexy, no harm in letting the world admire that. You know what they say about how art should be transmitted and shit". He grins at her answer before commenting: "Sexy huh? What about dashing? I'm sure there are more words to describe me" She laughs "Yeah, asshole is on top of the list"

"Hop in the shower Harvey, your meeting is in an hour and a half" she commands him, as she mind-absently takes her jogging pants off. He stares at her, admiring her beauty despite the sweat making the hair on the borders of her face frizzy. She notices him looking at her, his face titled to the right, with his naughty look on, only to realize then that she had taken her pants off. It was a robotic movement, something she always does when she comes back from a jog, alone. She flushes as his eyes meet hers, as he flirtingly says: "Well, I thought you'd never ask" suggesting they would be sharing a shower. She fakes an offended look: "That is NOT happening" she firmly says, raising her finger in a snappy gesture that made him imagine her in her cheerleading days. "You took off your pants Donn" he continues, stepping closer to her.

She hates how he gets to her, how hot he can make her feel. "What are you 5? I was hot Harvey" she justifies. "Yeah you are" he whispers, still trying to maintain eye contact. She laughs then, not really sure whether it was a nervous laugh or a natural one. His smile widens as he hears her giggle, gosh he loved her laugh. It sent a bubbly feeling through his body, one he only felt at times; he must've gotten so used to it he doesn't recognize it anymore. He takes off his shirt, watching her eyes travel down his body. He winks at her and walks in the bathroom, leaving a troubled Donna behind.

She breathes in, reminding herself to stay calm. She thinks about why Harvey was getting to her as much, blaming it on the fact that they haven't spent time together outside the office in forever. She wasn't lying when she described their relationship as 'complicated'; she really couldn't define it even if she wanted to. She had convinced herself that she wasn't in love with him, for her sake as well as his; and that has been working pretty well except for a few moments of weakness.

She decides to stop thinking about it, and walks to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was craving crepes, with chocolate and strawberry, a meal she's been doing for years. As soon as she finished, she walked to Harvey's bedroom to prepare the suit he will wear to his meeting. She found the perfect one, in which his charm in her opinion was tripled. As she inspected closely the lapel, she found it to be a bit wrinkled, and decided to iron the whole suit, just to be safe. Knowing Jessica as well as she did, she was pretty sure she would find an ironing device; she was right, it was placed in the small storage room near the kitchen.

Harvey walks out of the bathroom with just a towel on, searching for his suit. When he doesn't find it, he puts on a pair of boxers and walks towards the kitchen, muffling the small towel through his hair to dry it. "Donna" he calls as he walks in the room, "where's my suit?" he asks. He sees her fully focused on ironing his suit, and stares at her "Do not disturb" facial expression he loved so much. She doesn't even raise her head, carefully tracing a sensible zone near the lapel. She calmly raises her head then, finding an only-boxered Harvey. "Here" she answers, as she avidly tries to not stare too much at his sculpted body. She finishes then, carefully grabbing the suit and walking towards Harvey.

"For the love of God, put it on" she teases, faking a nauseated look. He smiles then, understanding that she was finding it hard not to stare. He puts down the towel from his hand and starts dressing up in front of her. He was challenging her, and she wasn't one to reject a challenge. She stands there staring at him as he elegantly slips into the pants. Something about a man, _well not any man really_- something about Harvey wearing a suit was turning her on. "This is boring" she jokes, and turns around towards the counter to set the table, before she does something rash. When she's done, she turns towards him to find him struggling with his tie. "Come here" she whispers, as he defiantly walks towards her.

As soon as her fingers touch his neck, she feels his body getting rigid, disturbed by her touch. This move, though repeated a thousand times through their 13 years relationship was now as new as it was the first time, because of a few last years of distance between them. Not actual distance, she always was 10 feet away, but more of an emotional one.

The proximity they were in was dangerous, their face merely inches away. She could smell his perfume, and he could feel her breath. He's trying hard not to stare at her, but god she was beautiful. Even more than usual, their proximity perhaps was emphasizing what's always been there. She finally unties the knot he had failed to do correctly, teasing: "How long have you been wearing ties? You're supposed to be a pro now". She was right; he could've fixed it alone, but he wanted her to do it, something his brain seems to be ready to share, to his own surprise: "Well maybe I wanted a reason to be close to you" he barely whispers.

She swallows as she hears these words, noticing the regret on his face. She wants to scream, really, since when was he so open? But she smiles instead and says: "Get your head in the game Specter; you have a client to close. You'll have time for these shenanigans later", as she finally presses her hands on the lapel of his suits, caressing his chest, and stepping away. He smiles back at her winking: "I'll hold you up to that offer". They eat in silence, as he stares at her seductively biting a strawberry, before he gets up when it's time.

She looks at him, giving him a nod full of belief and reassurance. "Make him sway" she says, smiling. "I will" he smiles back, grateful to have this amazing woman to stand by him. He walks towards her without thinking, still controlled by that latest thought, and kisses her cheek. "I'll talk to you as soon as I'm done". He walks away before he can see her face turning red. That was ironically the first time Harvey Specter had given her a kiss on the cheek.

_Thank you so much for the kinds reviews! I have the next chapter lined out, I'll get to it as soon as possible._

_In the meantime let me know what you think about this chapter, and keep the reviews coming!_

_-G_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your great reviews, they are the biggest inspiration. This chapter was supposed to include the whole day, but I managed to break it into two, the other part being still in the writing process. Enjoy!_

Donna's last interaction with Harvey was disturbing her; the simple kiss he had planted on her cheek was playing over and over in her head as she showered. Harvey was not someone who does that, and she can't ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She always knew that Harvey was a caring person underneath his entire 'best closer' facade, but for him to display it was scary to her, a push down the 'I'm not in love with Harvey' stairs, making her fall for him even more when she least expected it. Because yes a part of her was in love with him, but her self preservation instinct and rationality always told her that she wasn't. Like she said, _it's complicated._

She had to stop thinking about this, so she decides to go for a walk in the city, maybe do some shopping. She notices then Harvey had left her his credit card on the coffee table. She smiles at its sight, before grabbing it and heading out. _I guess more shoes wouldn't hurt_, she thought to herself. And oh they didn't. She has become such a professional shopper; it took her a few minutes to buy half of the store. She flinched as she heard the woman saying: "Thank you for shopping here Mrs. Specter" as she handed her Harvey's credit card. She had gotten used to it, but somehow today it sounded different, especially after having spent the night in the same house as Harvey. She curses under her breath her brain for over-thinking and starts panicking as she realizes shopping therapy had failed. It had never did before, except for that time where she got fired.

As she walks out of the shop, wondering what to do next to ease her mind, her cell phone rings, displaying Harvey's name on its screen. "How did it go?" she asks quickly, without even greeting him. She hears him expire at the other end. _Damn it! It didn't go as planned_, she thinks immediately. "Well, he's a pain in the ass if that's what you're asking. I managed to get him hooked, he had agreed for lunch in half an hour" Harvey answers. Donna asks him then: "Well that's great, why aren't you happy?" He takes a moment before answering: "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I really don't want to have lunch with an 80 years old dude just because he's too stubborn to understand that I'm right from the first approach"

She laughs then, his overconfidence was always delightful to her."Alsooo" he continues, stretching the word in a way that made her imagine him tilt his head, "I was hoping to catch you for lunch. Where are you anyways?"he asks. She freezes at his words. _Since when does Harvey HOPE for something? And since when it is about lunch with me? _the voice in her head was screaming. "Earth to Donna" the voice on the other line says. "Oh I'm just shopping" she quickly answers back. "I was wondering what would distract you from me" he says, his voice as flirty and dreamy as ever.

She thanks god he wasn't in front of her to see here turn red. She doesn't know what to say, and mumbles: "And we can have dinner instead. If you want to" She hates how troubled he made her, and how much it showed in her words. "I do. And you promised me some strip poker" he keeps teasing. "BYE Harvey. Let me know how it goes" Donna replies, quickly hanging up, afraid of what words might come out of her mouth.

Harvey hung up and smiled unconsciously at his phone, before quickly wiping the smile out of his face. Donna always manages to make him smile, but it's usually due to her wit and sassiness. This time it was the simple idea of spending time with her that was putting him in such a good mood. Of course he'd love to play some strip poker with her; he can't deny he has already thought about it and about how dangerously sexy Donna would be, but a simple dinner with drinks would suffice. It hits him now, how she was the only woman with whom quality time was enough.

As he wonders around trying to kill time until his lunch, he spots a splendid diamond necklace in a shop's window and decides to buy it for her. He knows it is a bit too much, especially coming from him, but he wanted to thank her for always being there, by giving more than his credit card; a gift of his choice. It was classy, elegant, and breathtaking, just like her. His smile widens as he imagines how surprised she would be when she sees; and damn it was difficult to surprise this woman.

Donna walks aimlessly between flocks of people quickly trying to reach their destination. Her train of thoughts is disturbed by a voice from behind. "Donna Evelyn Paulsen?" she freezes. She recognizes this voice, but no it couldn't be. She keeps walking, only to hear again: "Donna is that you?" This time she can't pretend not to hear him, she could feel his presence behind her. She breathes out, and turns to face him. "Danny. Hello" she replies formally, plastering a smile on her face.

_5 years before_

"_Does he treat you well?" Harvey asked, as they were working late one night, taking a sip out of his whiskey glass before putting it back on the table. Donna raises her eyebrows in surprise, putting a file back where it belongs and wondering what triggered that question now. She had been seeing Danny for almost a year now, the longest she's ever been in a relationship (if you excluded hers with Harvey of course). She swallows, a simple "Yes" coming out of her mouth, her gaze avoiding his. He's looking deeply at her, trying to make eye contact with her, studying her every line. "Like you deserve?" he continues. This time she looks at him in the eye, her body shivering at how his eyes were anxiously waiting for her response. She breathes in again: "Yes"_

_He winces in pain, the motion of his tighten jaw reflected in her as a sudden squeeze in her heart. He looks away when he sees that she caught his discomfort. "Does he make you happy?" he pushes again. She stands up from the couch facing him, her hands flying in the air. "What is this Harvey? 21 questions? Where is this coming from?" she asks, irritated. His questions were raising doubts she had put to sleep a long time ago, doubts about her and Harvey, what they are, and what they could be. _

"_Donna, does he?" he repeats patiently, although she could see he was about to lose it. "Yes" she answers, the tone in her voice suggesting otherwise. "Ok" he simply answers. "That's all you have to say?" she asks, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Do you want me to say more?" he stares at her, half defeated half hopeful. She doesn't respond. He murmurs to himself, low enough for her not to hear "That's what I thought"._

_They didn't talk about it again. One night as she was with Danny and had a bit too much to drink, she lost control and admitted to Danny the possibility of her having feelings for Harvey during a game of confessions. He had left her then and there, claiming he always knew there was something between her and Harvey. That night she went to Harvey's, drunk and angry. _

"_Donna, what are you…? Are you okay?" Harvey says as he opens the door to find a drunken Donna standing. He could see she was mad. She walks in furiously, her shoulder clashing into his. "You had to do it didn't you? You just had to ruin it!" she was screaming, he was confused. "What did I do?!" he asks, shrugging his shoulders. "You just had to ask me about me and Danny, pretend to care" she was shivering with anger, and Harvey wanted her to calm down. He stepped closer to her: "I do. I do care" he answers softly, his hands barely touching her arms. "Don't touch me" she shouts, her lips shaking._

_She was going to break. He doesn't let her go. Instead, his grip tightens on her arms as she pushes him away, before he pulls her into a hug. She crumbles then, tears streaming down her face, her body finally surrendering to Harvey's strength. "He left me" she whispers. His hand caresses her hair, his fingers moving through their soft texture. "I'm sorry" he answers, holding her even closer. She was falling asleep on his shoulder; he could feel her head getting heavier by the minute. He pulled her off the floor then, carrying her to his bed, where he undressed her and helped her put on one of his t-shirts, before he watched her drift into deep sleep. _

_He couldn't sleep that night, lying on his sofa, thinking about how fragile she looked, what an idiot Danny was for letting her go, not quite understanding, actually refusing to understand, how the failure of their relationship was caused by him. The next morning she apologized for storming in, repeated that she didn't want to talk about it, and thanked him for taking care of her. It was just one more thing to add on the 'do not talk about it' list. He never knew what happened that night._

_Present day_

"You look amazing" Danny says, his eyes studying her body. "Thanks. So what are you doing here?" she diverts the topic, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. "Business trip" he answers quickly. "What about you?" he continues. "Same" she simply answers. _The less details the better, _she thought to herself. He was intrigued by her mysterious response. "Do you want to grab lunch? Look I know this is weird, but it could be nice to catch up" he suggests. She doesn't know why she agrees.

At lunch, they sat in a small bistro with specialty sandwiches. He updated her about his life, basically the same as before, except more work was in the equation, as he got promoted in his firm. He wasn't seeing anyone, he went out with a couple women after her, none compared to her. "What about you? Still working at Pearson Hardman?" he asks "Yeah, Pearson Specter now" she smiles as she says it proudly. "Oh so he finally did it huh? And what are you doing in Vegas?" he asks curiously. "Actually, Harvey has a business trip here, and I came to help" she answers casually, trying to avoid his eyes at the last words.

He chuckles then, softly saying: "It is okay Donna, you can tell me you two are together. It is nothing new". He bites into his sandwich. "We're not" she shrugs, as she sips from her drink. "You've always been" he simply states. Her phone rings then, displaying Harvey's name on the screen. "Excuse me I have to take this" she says as she walks away from the table.

"Hey you", he says, cheerily as ever. "Guess who Pearson Specter's newest client is?" he asks, his voice dancing with happiness. "You did it" she states, her smile widening. "Of course I did, I knocked him off his feet! I'll tell you about it when I see you, well assuming you don't magically already know" he answers. She laughs as she informs him she would be back in about 40 minutes. She sits back, as Danny depicts her face. "Good news?" he asks. "Great news" she says, as she smiles at him. Lunch was wrapped with him wishing her and Harvey the best, hoping to see her soon. "Take care Danny" was all she managed to say.

She walks into Jessica's apartment and finds him standing at the balcony, a drink in his hand, his eyes on the horizon. She joins him there, pouring herself a drink. "Hey" she softly greats as he turns around to face her. He smiles at her, greeting her back. "How was shopping? Find anything?" he asks. She answers him: "Do you have to ask?" as he chuckles at her words. "How was lunch?" she asked, "Tell me all about it". He starts one of his epic winning stories he loves to tell to her, his eyes flickering with excitement, painting her the scene in such details she felt she was there. "…so that is why I would advise you to sign this now. And he did" he ends the story with his big Specter grin. She smiles, rising her glass to him "You did it", her eyes locking with his. "We did it" he insists, as they both feel the burn of the expensive whiskey down their throat.

"I ran into Danny" she blurts out. When he doesn't respond, she continues: "Had lunch with him actually" Poker face. "Danny danny?" he asks, hesitantly. She nods in agreement."I hated that guy" he states. "You hate all the guys I go out with" she accuses. He smiles in offense: "That is not true! He's a douche bag investment banker, I think that says enough". She chuckles at his investment bankers' hate. "It's always something Harvey. Investment banker, artist, talks too much, bad in bed"she mumbles. "Your words not mine" he teases. A silence follows, Harvey feeling the need to fill it: "Well you deserve better Donna. You always do" he states matter-of-factly. She smiles: "Danny and me are never happening anyway". He wants to say good, or perfect even, but he just announces his big plans for the night.

"I trust you brought a fancy dress with you. Wear it, we're having dinner in this amazing place, followed by some high class casino gambling, and maybe some of that one on one action you promised me" he winks. "I did not promise you anything Specter! Keep dreaming. But there's this place I want us to go to after casino. I'm not saying anything; just get some casual clothes in the car." she replies, excited. "Okay boss" he answers, "you know I usually don't like being kept out in the dark"

She steps closer to him, whispering softly: "Oh but a lot of things can happen in the dark you know" she flirtingly suggests, leaving him staring at her from the balcony, as she walks in to prepare herself for the night.

_Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you think, especially about the flashback, it's my first time writing one. Also, let me know if you appreciate the amount of details or would prefer less (or more). Thanks again, keep reviewing!_

_-G_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter took a lot of time, I really hope you enjoy it. I was supposed to include the rest of the night, but decided to break it into several chapters so I wouldn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy!_

Harvey walks out towards the balcony, to find her looking at the view, wearing a magnificent black dress. It hugged her body perfect, showing a fair amount of her back, reaching just above her knees. He was inappropriately staring at her, and it's something she must've noticed, as she turns around and quirks her eyebrows. Even the sight of her face caught him by surprise. She had managed to pull her hair up in a ponytail perfectly, the devilish red lipstick she was wearing making his heart skip a beat.

He smiles at her, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his tuxedo. "You look amazing" he blurts out, as pours them both a glass, and walks towards her. Her eyes meet his with equal admiration. "You don't look half as bad" she compliments back, taking the glass of his hand, their fingers lingering a bit longer than he had planned. He thinks about what to say, firmly believing that he would soon be all over her if she kept looking at him the way she was. "What is this place you're taking me to anyway? I don't know what 'casual' even means." he nags. "They're on the sofa in your bedroom" she quickly answers. He's not surprised she had already picked his clothes for him, and simply states the obvious: "You're too good at this". She shrugs carelessly, her attempt at hiding her proud smile not escaping him. "Come on we're going to be late" he says offering her his arm, which she takes gracefully as she slides her hand around it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Specter; welcome to the Alize" the host welcomed them. Donna was observing the beauty of this restaurant, her mouth half open in astonishment, too busy to realize what the host had called them. Harvey realizes how much it fit her to be called Mrs. Specter; he thinks that if he were to get married, it would be to her, with one ginger kid running around the house. Not that he had thought of it before. The Alize is a French restaurant located on the 56th floor the Palms Resort Casino, its hallway entrance styled with glossy parquet floor, spacious glass cabinetry and lustrous wood paneling. She suddenly heard a voice right behind her, a voice she wasn't happy to hear. "Donna?" she heard. It was Laura Peyton's voice, an old colleague of Donna when she used to do theater, with whom things were always as competitive and tense as possible.

She never liked her; Laura was sneaky, a hypocrite, and far less talented than what she claims to be. She had married the perfect guy, always rubbing it in everyone's face when possible. So when she asks Donna with surprise: "You got married?", it takes Donna a while to react. Long enough for Harvey to swoop in, extending his hand "Engaged actually. Harvey Specter" he jumps in protectively. Donna looks at him, trying to contain the surprise. He smiles at her, his eyes telling her to follow the lead. Laura was studying him thoroughly, in a way that made Donna want to punch her. "Good catch" she jokes. Donna laughs half-heartedly, as she slips her hand into Harvey's. He holds it as naturally as possible, their fingers intertwining; hoping the sound of his heart pounding wasn't as loud as he felt it to be. "Well enjoy your evening" Donna cuts the conversation, eager to wrap up the encounter.

The host guided them through tables, Harvey still holding Donna's hand, as she tries to remind herself it was only an act. Alize's main dining room was scattered with tables and floor-to-ceiling windows, with a lonely table outside the room, on the balcony that looked upon the city and desert landscapes of Vegas. It was theirs, and Donna realizes how much effort Harvey had made to get them such a place. They finally sit facing each other, her hand suddenly colder from the absence of his. "Engaged? Where's the diamond ring Specter. Don't grow all cheap on me now" she jokes. He's relieved of her reaction, he actually thought she would be mad at him for intervening; she wasn't a woman in need of saving. "I'm sorry, I just know who she is and how annoying she could be, just needed to shut her up. And for someone who took the lead role from you, she sucks at hiding her jealousy" he explains. Donna was surprised he remembered what she had told him about her, and her smile widens as she thanks him. "Didn't think you'd remember. And I'm expecting a diamond ring now" she jokes. He thinks about the gift he got her, checking it was still in his pocket. Giving it now would be too scary for her, especially when mentioned with wedding bells and chimes.

The evening went on great, the amazing wine list making them both relax into a state they haven't visited in a very long time. They had been both so busy with work these few years; they forgot how good it felt to enjoy a dinner without the slightest mention of work. The wine was making Donna slightly more touchy as usual, her hand sometimes lingering on his arm as she excitedly tell him one of her embarrassing college stories. Harvey on the other hand was glad to see her enjoy herself, unaware of how intoxicated he looked by her from a third eye, his laugh resonating more than it ever did.

"Can I ask you something?" he says, staring at her. He thinks about how he's been doing that all night, glad that she felt comfortable under his look. "Shoot" she answers, stretching her arm to reach for the olive lying around his plate. "Danny. What happened with him?" he asks curiously. "Well we broke it off" she answers sheepishly, her mouth turning into half a grin. He huffs. "No really? You were doing well, and then one night, just like that…?" he insists. _Right after our talk you idiot, _she thinks. The alcohol was making her hazy, pushing her to double the attention as she speaks. "He thought there was something between the two of us" she replies hastily, drinking up her wine and grabbing the bottle to serve herself another.

He grabs the bottle from her hand, serving her. "But why? I mean at that time it was the coldest it's been between us" he remarks. She notices him wince at the memory. "It's something that slipped from my mouth. I was drunk" she explains. Usually she would've found a smart answer to avoid his question, making him understand she didn't want to talk about it. But she was throwing gasoline on the fire this time, fueled by the alcohol pumping in her blood. He tilts his head: "Something?" He needed to know, without pushing her away. "Harvey…" she warns. She doesn't need to say another word, he drops the topic. Despite how much it killed him not to know, he didn't want to pressure her; after all she knew best when to say what. "I was miserable" he states, avoiding her gaze. She tries to catch his eyes, waiting for an explanation. "At that time I mean. Without you" he whispers. She's not sure what he means by these words, and whispers back so low he might've missed it: " I'm always with you", Danny's words echoing from earlier.

"Donn, go easy on the alcohol. Shit I need to let Jessica know" Harvey remembers. "Specter, just because you can't keep up doesn't mean I should stop" she teases. "Oh I can keep up" he challenges as he chugs his glass. She grabs her phone and tries to gets up, swaying a bit due to the alcohol. "Where are you going?" he asks, getting up to steady her. He puts his arm around his waist, her body relaxing by his side, after turning rigid at first. "I need to stretch, and I'm gonna call Jessica" she explains, grabbing the balcony rail.

He can see her shivering from the chilly weather. He takes off his jacket and gently puts it on her shoulders, keeping his hands there. They looked like a real couple now, him standing right behind her, whispering: "Put her on speaker". She tries to ignore his breath on her neck and dials Jessica's number.

"Jessica!" Donna greeted, more excited than usual because of the alcohol. "Donna, I trust everything is ok?" Jessica inquires. "Great actually. Harvey closed him!" Donna proudly announced. "Harv stop it, you're tickling me!" blaming him for his fingers' circular motion on her skin."And in less than six hours!" Harvey adds. Jessica laughs on the other line: "I trust you two are celebrating?" she asks, her tone very suggestive. "Yes" Harvey answers. "You kids enjoy yourselves. Great job Harvey" she says, hanging up. Donna turns around to face him, their proximity more obvious to her now. "Thank you Harvey" she sincerely says. "What for?" he asks curiously. He thinks about how he should be thanking her for all the shit he had put her through. "This. This place is incredible" she contemplates. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears, breathing heavily.

"Ready to go kick some ass at the Casino?" he steps back, offering his arm and a wink on his face. "Do you really have to ask?"

_Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. I promise to update more frequently starting Saturday. _

_Waiting for your feedback_

_-G_


	6. Chapter 6

As Harvey entered the casino, he thought about how everything at that moment was the way he'd always dreamt. All eyes were on him and Donna as they walked; he had his name on the wall, and Donna on his arm. Of course he realizes the second part is only temporary, a one night kind of thing. He suddenly doesn't feel as good, and Donna's attention immediately shifts to him, squeezing his arm "Hey. Where did you go just now?" she asks softly. "Nowhere, I'm here" he whispers back, smiling at her.

A host greeted them before Harvey mentioned some fancy table name. "Ready to play in major league?" he asks her, his eyes daring. She looks at him with the flirtiest look she'd ever worn: "I don't play anywhere else Specter". His heart skips a beat at how wonderfully breathtaking she was. They were led to a room in the back of the casino, where men in suits sat around a table, in some kind of poker heaven. "Is this what you fantasize about?" she teases. "With you in the room? Hell yea" he flirts. He's been feeling bold this weekend, pushing his luck. Luckily for him, the alcohol in Donna's blood was making her more relaxed than usual.

"Well well, look who's here. Isn't it the great Harvey Specter!" a man of the age of Harvey spoke, a much less attractive version of him. "With a beautiful woman too. You've outdone yourself Harvey" he continues, staring at Donna in a way that made Harvey's blood boil. He then addresses Donna: "Darling why don't you entertain yourself with a drink and sit with the ladies" he nonchalantly suggests, pointing towards the bar. Harvey looked at Donna, knowing what was coming. No one underestimated her like that, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let John Cole do that today. "Hey John!" he snaps, but Donna walks towards him fast, standing in an intimidating posture above him. "Listen Mr. Hole in the teeth. First of all, you don't call me darling or I swear to you I will hit you so hard on your balls you're going to wish you never walked into this room. Secondly, I am not one of these women to stand by idly on the sidelines, and I don't appreciate limitations being put on my beauty. I came to play, Harvey and I play as one participant." she firmly states.

Harvey smiles wildly at the woman in front of him, walking towards her and reaching for her hand, dragging her to the empty seat on the table. "Feisty. I like it" John says, continuously pushing Harvey's buttons. "I'm sorry Donna. We can leave if you want" he says, still holding her hand, now facing her. "Hell no. We're playing, and you're gonna crush him" she answers with as much belief in him as ever. He released her hand and grabbed a chair, squeezing it next to his.

The game began, John quickly realizing that Donna was Harvey's weak point. He decided to play on that. "So Specter, tell me what's the secret for getting such a beauty by your side? I don't know how you keep your hands off of her" he comments with a provocative voice. Donna notices Harvey tensing, and is sure he will turn the table on John if he didn't calm down. He clutches his hand, Donna quickly trying to calm him the only way she knew how; she put her hand on his leg, lightly caressing it up and down. His whole body stiffens, his breath hitching, before it regains its steady rhythm. He looks at her hand, and then back at her, the anger in his eyes still apparent. "He's trying to throw you off your game Harvey" she whispers. "Well it's working" he murmurs back. "Don't let him" she answers back, still looking into his eyes.

"Oh, how wonderful, she can calm him like a little baby. Tell me Red, are you aware of the long list of women your boy here brought to this room?" he continues. "You shouldn't be worrying about me; a little bit more attention to your wife there and she wouldn't be lustily looking at blondie" Donna retorts, pointing to two women standing by the bar. "A satisfied woman is the key to a happy life sir. But I guess you're having some issues there" she continues. The whole table looks at her with admiration, Harvey now proudly looking at John, watching his reaction. He is in a state of shock, before quickly washing away the lines off his face, trying to keep it cool.

Donna's humiliation silenced him for a while, Harvey winning almost every round, with Donna by his side, her hand still on his leg in the most natural way, studying every face and calling each one on his crap. In the last round, Harvey decides to rub his victory in John's face: "So I'd say the ball is in your court, but the truth is your balls are in my fist. Now I apologize if that image is too pansy for you, but I'm comfortable enough with my manhood to put it out there". John huffs, and proposes: "Specter, let's bet on something else. I win next round, I get Red. I lose you get all my money and the pride of beating me in front of these fellows". Donna looks at Harvey: "Do it" she says, excited. "No" he simply answers. "Why not?! I'm sure you'll win" she encourages him. "Exactly. I've been winning this for the last rounds, and him suddenly upping his game knowing he has a small chance means he's going to cheat. I am not doing this" he explains. "Scared of a little competition Harvey? I'm sure the thought of me with Red here is scary, she wouldn't come back to you after I give her what I got". That was it, Harvey got up, walking towards John, ready to punch him in the face. Donna was trying to stop him, putting herself in front of him, too close for him to ignore her. She turns towards John: "The thought of you is disgusting" she snaps, "Let's go Harv" she continues, grabbing his hand.

But Harvey couldn't walk away without giving John a piece of his mind. He swings a punch, lightly hitting John's face, before security intervened, dragging him outside. John followed and took the opportunity to hit Harvey with his fist near his eye. Donna was fed up; she hit him in the balls and ran away, leaving him in pain. They walked towards the car, Donna giggling: "I feel 16 again" she says as she gets into the car, Harvey sliding next to her. The driver looked at them in surprise, asking if everything was ok. "Yes" she quickly answers. "Can you give us a few minutes please?" she asks. The driver nods, leaving them alone in the car.

Donna turns her body towards Harvey, her hand grabbing his face, assessing the damage done by John. He winces in pain at a zone near his eyes where John had hit him, now a little pink. "Shit I'm sorry Harvey" she apologizes. "I'm okay. It's just going to leave a nasty bruise" he reassures. "You look sexy" she blurts out, her hand still caressing the bruised area of his face. He swears he could kiss her now; in fact he's caught by how red her lips were, staring at them with more longing than he had ever felt. She can feel the blood creep up her face as she spoke these words. She has to say something else before she does something she might regret. "If you want we can call it a night. If you're tired" she suggests. "Are you serious? I've been waiting all night to go to that secret place of yours, I'm not backing up now" he says smiling. Her smiles widens: "All right then. Change into that" she orders, referring to the casual clothes she had picked for him. "You're staying in this?" he asks. "Yes, you don't get to see me in my underwear Harv" she teases. He pouts then, before she adds sexily: "For now", referring to the strip poker night.

"Do you feel self-conscious specter? Need to go out from the car for you to change?" she asks as he looks at her without moving. "It's for your sake. I mean I'm not sure how much sexiness you can handle" he flirts. "Oh I've seen a lot believe me, I'll be fine" she comments, smirking. "Hey. I didn't need to know that" he complains, as he starts taking of his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. She could swear he was teasing her on purpose. She notices then the hand he swung at John was hurting him, quickly grabbing it. "Hey, is it hurting you?" she asks, absent mindedly massaging it. It didn't hurt too much, but he was not ready to give up the feeling of her touch. "A little" he fakes a pout, avoiding her gaze."You just want me to undress you don't you?" she asks with a smirk. She knows him too well, figured out he wasn't really in pain. "I would be happy with just holding hands but hey, I'm not gonna say no" he jokes, trying to turn his embarrassing situation into a funny one. She smacks his arm lightly. "Come on, it's already 1 am. You'll start snoring in half an hour if we don't get there" she teases.

Harvey quickly changed into a black button down and dark jeans Donna had picked. She loved how he looked in relaxed attire, especially with his unshaved face. She called the driver back in, giving him the address: "To the corner of 5th and stark". Harvey turned around to face her with a surprised expression: "What? There's nothing there" he nags. "Wait for it Specter" she grins, as he looks at her with curiosity. "I still think you should have taken that bet" she says. "No Donna. I don't gamble with you, I never would. He was going to win, and the thought of him with you…anyway I don't gamble with you" he explains. Her heart squeezes in her chest, looking at him with so much affection that it scared her. "I hit him you know!" she says proudly. "No you didn't!" he says in excitement. "Yep, straight in the balls" she grins.

"You are crazy" he laughs, giving her a tender look

"Oh you haven't seen half of it"

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd appreciate your reviews; they really are the biggest motivation. _

_Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for more_

_-G_


	7. Chapter 7

When the car stopped, Harvey looked around to find what he had expected; a deserted street with no obvious sign of life. "Donna, are you sure this is the place?" he asks her. She nods, getting out of the car and walking towards an old building. "Wait up" Harvey says, accelerating his step so he could catch up with Donna and steady her walk. He wasn't walking steadily himself, but she had more drinks than him and clearly needed his assistance. Donna stopped at an old cement door at the corner of the building, leaning on it and turning around to face him. Her sudden movement caught him off guard, and he found himself inches away from her, his body leaning against hers.

There's a heavy silence, accompanied only by the sound of his breathing and her scent mixed with alcohol. He wants to break it, attempting to make a joke, but his brain was too jammed to come up with something. He wants to break it because he's not sure how long he can handle her pressed against the door, looking as beautiful as she did. Soon enough, she starts talking, her eyes lit by a fire that made his heart pound in his chest. "Ready for what's coming Specter?" she asks with a devilish smile, using the most seductive tone Harvey had ever heard, something he noticed to be her regular tone when she's had too much to drink. He nods in agreement, bracing himself for what's coming. She was like a tornado, a force of nature upon his life, constantly surprising him, constantly amazing him and then hanging him out to dry.

With his sign, she pushed the door behind her swinging it open, where a stony staircase made its way underground. Harvey was more intrigued by the minute, holding her even closer for fear of falling. _Little did he know how late he really was._ He could hear music louder as he went down the staircase, until they reached another door where a tall robust guy was standing. "Donna" he acknowledged her presence, a smile turning his face soft. "It's been such a long time" he continues, pulling her into a hug. To Harvey it seemed to be too long, so he coughs to assert his presence, Donna introducing them to each other. "You must be really something Harvey. She's never brought anyone here in all the years I've known her" Frank said in admiration. Harvey smiles widely, wondering for how long Donna has been coming here, what this place was, and how many things he still has to know about her. "Don't feed him compliments Frank, he's already full of himself" she jokes, walking past the wooden door.

As he walks in, Harvey is not sure where to look. This place they were in was a Latino underground club, nothing like he's ever seen. Music was loud, everyone was dancing, and the room was so colorful he could swear he's been colorblind for years. He can spot a photo booth in the corner of the room, right next to the bar. He looks in front of him to find Donna walking, her hips absent-mindedly swaying to the music. He tries to focus his attention back to the setting, still following Donna's steps towards the bar. "So" he starts, as they reach the bar now face to face "this is your secret place" he states. "One of many Specter, one of many" she winks, making him laugh softly. "It's amazing Donna. But you know I don't dance. I barely do ballroom dancing" he explains. She eyes him suspiciously: "Oh I know about your little dance comp…" he cuts her before she could finish: "How do you know that?! That's classified information" he nags. She grins and uses her usual catch phrase: "I'm Donna, I know". She leans against the bar, ordering 8 tequila shots. "It's my dad isn't it?" he asks, still trying to figure out her source.

"Whoa Donna, don't you think that's a bit too much?" he asks, referring to the shots. "Well since you're such a pain in the ass and refuse to dance, I think you need to loosen up" she retorts. They start drinking, and Donna takes him by the hand after the second shot. "Let's go into the photo booth, I'm pretty sure this is as pretty as we'll look tonight" she explains. They were running towards the booth, and he felt like a teenage boy on his prom night. He felt alive, and young and happy, something he hasn't felt in a long time. He knew she was the only one around whom he could be relaxed like this, just Harvey and not the best closer in New York. So he runs, not caring about who sees him, and he bursts into laughter when Donna slips, almost hitting ground before his strong arms reached for her. They walk into the booth, and she sits next to him staring into each other other's eyes. The camera starts clicking, and Donna crosses her eyes, making them both laugh, a moment captured amongst others. When they went out, they found Frank putting the rolls in an envelope, promising them to keep it until they leave.

They went back to the bar, Donna quickly finishing her shots, and heading towards the dance floor, her back to it, facing Harvey. "Are you coming Harv?" she winks, awaiting his response. He shakes his head in a no gesture, making her pout before answering with her sassy attitude: "Your loss Specter". With these words she let down her hair, sexily removing the band from her ponytail, her hair falling down like a flamboyant flame, hugging her face from both sides. He stared at her with the hungriest eyes, congratulating himself for his impeccable self-control. He drank his last shot, and tried to locate Donna on the dance floor, only to find some random guy stepping closer to her, dancing her way to her. He tries to ignore the nauseated feeling in his stomach, tapping his fingers on the bar, staring in void. He looks again, to find the guy sliding his hand on Donna's stomach. He orders two more shots, sipping one and taking the other to the dance floor. He could feel the alcohol kicking in, stumbling towards Donna. He put his hand on her hips, moving her towards him, away from the other guy.

"Hey you, I thought you'd never come" she said, pressing her hand on his chest, her behavior clearly controlled by alcohol. "Well I wasn't planning to, until Mr. perfect here came by" he explained, drinking his last shot, half of it spilled , giving the glass shot to a random person passing by. She throws her head back in laughter, her neck now exposed to him, covered in freckles. She straightens up, brushing her finger against his upper lip. "There's salt" she whispers, before seductively licking her finger, making Harvey swallow hard. "So, show me your skills" she challenges, throwing both hands around his neck. He never rejects a challenge, quickly starting to move his hips to the beat of the music, finding his own rhythm before guiding her body to follow it. He was moving with such ease that it surprised her, how elegantly he swayed his hips, how strong he was as a leading man. His hands on her hips steadied her movement at first, before settling in a comforting position just above her ass.

It takes them a couple of minutes to adapt to each other, before completely letting go. Without even noticing, he was flipping her around, dancing left and right and in all directions. She had never thought the synchronization in their everyday life would also dominate in dancing; they were moving in unison, as if they had practiced this dance a thousand times before. They were both losing control with each passing minutes, hands moving in dangerous places, before finally turning her back to him, rubbing her behind on him. He was turned on, still trying to control his arousal. It doesn't help that she moves her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him again, this time in some kind of invitation. She grabs his hands from both sides, rubbing them against her lower abdomen, making him wonder whether it was all just a fantasy. He doesn't think twice before softly setting his lips on her neck, in a tender kiss. She responds by leaning even more on him, and he takes it as a sign of approval. The kisses along her neck grew more passionate, fiercer, and her right hand reaches for his head, deepening the contact of his lips and tongue on her skin.

She turns to face him in a quick movement, her hands tracing his body from his hairline on his neck through his torso down to his abdomen. Her fingers caress his bruise, as she stood on her fingertips, leaving a soft kiss on the now darker area. Her touches sent chills down his spine, tightening the space in his pants, and his grip on her sides. "Donna" he whispers, his voice begging her to take it easy on him. "What Harvey?" she asks innocently, the teeth biting her lower lips proving there's nothing innocent about her. "You drive me crazy" he hisses between his teeth. "That's nothing new" she says, her smile widening at his arousal, leaning close to him to whisper those words into his ear. He decides to challenge her this time, making his hands travel down her body through its curves. She moans slightly, finding that the only way to control the sounds she was making was by closing her mouth on his neck. She starts kissing and biting his neck, leaving a mark, making Harvey's body tremble.

Neither of them is sure what triggers it, but they both slow down the pace, just holding each other close. She could literally feel his heartbeats, resting her head on his forehead. He kisses the top of her head, turning her for one last swing of the evening, before she settles by his side, as they walked away from the dance floor. They were both officially drunk, however still aware of what was happening. Harvey could swear he had never felt the way he did tonight; he wasn't one to hold back. If he felt like kissing someone, he simply would. Yet here he was, staring at the only person he's ever felt the need to kiss, unable to. He knew the stakes were high, he knew they were both drunk, and he couldn't do it, not like this. "Let's go home Harv" she whispers, as he holds her closer by his side. As she spoke these words, he started wondering what it would be like to live with her, and he could totally imagine it. She'd wake up before him, showering him with kisses to wake him up, or just hitting him with a pillow when she's not in the mood. She'd yell at him for leaving water on the floor of the bathroom, he'd go crazy about all her hair products that he ends up using and smelling like her all day. They would make breakfast together; she would fix his tie and attempt to fix his hair, which he'll reluctantly agree to. _God you've gone soft Specter! _the voice in his head screams.

His thoughts were interrupted by Frank, who handed Donna the envelope of their pictures, before wishing them a good night. "Take care of her Harvey" he said, to which Harvey answered: "Always". They rode in the car, totally exhausted by their night, Harvey reminding himself to pay the driver generously. Donna looked at the man sitting next to her, hoping her eyes weren't leaving as much affection as she was feeling. "Harvey" she called him, his face turning to face her. His hair was all messed up because of the sweat and Donna's touches. She's not sure why she calls him, and just says: "Your hair looks nice" she smiles, drunk. He smiles back tenderly at her: "I look like a 7 years old boy" he states. She laughs softly, before asking him: "Harvey. Would you hold my hand?" He is surprised by her request, he was actually trying to fight the urge to and his smile widened when he said: "There's nothing I want more". _Damn it! _Donna thought, _who are we?_ Harvey wasn't someone who would say that, and she realizes how odd it was of her to ask him. She knew why she did; she wanted to hold his hand, and she knew he was too much of a gentleman to attempt something when they were drunk.

Her body immediately filled with warmth as he took her hand, opening it and caressing its palm, before sliding his fingers between hers. She glances at the clock, it was 3:30 am, and she hasn't been up at that hour for years, yet she felt as energetic as ever. "Still up for that poker game Harvey?" she says, as he turns to face her with a big grin:"Donnaaa! It's late, I'm drunk, you're drunk. Let's shower and see" he tries to be rational. "Gooosh you're so boring sometimes" she jokes, rolling her eyes.

They arrived to Jessica's condo, and he held her hand to sustain their balance. When they reached their floor, she let go of his hand, quickly removing her heels. "Why don't we shower?" he suggests, referring to the bathroom next to the bedroom she occupied. "I'll use the one in my room" he explained, to avoid any misunderstanding. "As if you were getting anywhere near my bathroom" she jokes, as he starts walking towards his bedroom. "Hey Harvey. Unzip me?" she asks, turning her back to him, moving her hair to the side. He takes the zipper and starts lowering it, exposing her freckled back to his lusty eyes. She was such a beautiful creature, fragile yet so strong. His touch lingers on longer than it should, as Donna whispers: "Thanks", obviously feeling the tension rising up. She lets the dress slide down her body, as she walks to the bathroom in her black lacy underwear, under Harvey's staring gaze.

He could sure use a freezing shower.

_Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words. I'm sorry for the delay, I was lacking a bit of inspiration. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I still have one or two to go, depending how I decide to take it. I'm open for suggestions. _

_I'm leaving town for a few days and won't have my laptop to write, but I promise you'll have the next chapter up by next week. _

_Please review and let me know if you like it. _

_-G_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! I really want to thank you all for your reviews; it's always great to read such positive feedbacks. Special thanks to those who regularly follow the story, always reviewing and encouraging. This is ( I think) the chapter before the last. I hope you enjoy reading it!_

Harvey got out of the shower wearing his sleeping pants, and walked to Donna's room to find her sitting on the balcony. She was wearing a t-shirt only, one of his, and he could recognize from a distance her long legs, curled up under her.

"Hey" he greeted her, as he entered the balcony, his body shivering at its first encounter with the breeze. "Hey yourself" she said, smiling up at him, the obvious signs of drunkenness all over her face. "Feeling better?" he asked her, tilting his head. "If by better you mean sober, no I'm still pretty drunk. But I'm okay Harv" she answers softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He looks at her then, admiring how perfectly his shirt fits her. "That's a new style you got there" he jokes, indicating his shirt. "Well I look fabulous in everything" she huffs, her usual Donna tone dominant. "That…is very true. You look particularly sexy in this" he flirts, the corner of his mouth rising in a smile. "Stop wondering if I'm wearing a bra under this and stop trying to imagine me naked Specter" she warns playfully. "Well I thought I didn't have to. With that strip poker you've been insisting we do all night…" he provokes her. "That will not be happening monsieur. I was just teasing you" she retorts. "You are a tease" he confirms, adding a wink.

"Are you cold?" he asks then, noticing the goose bumps along her legs. "I'm fine" she answers, but he insists on going in. "Come on, I'll make us tea" he says, leading her with his hand on her lower back, her motion still very unstable. They entered the kitchen, as she sat on a high chair, staring at him. She thought about how soft and sincere he looked. No armor, no walls, no suits; just a guy making tea. She sees him struggling to find his way around the kitchen, and he can notice her stares at him, making him secretly smile. "Top drawer to the left" she finally says, after enjoying a few minutes of a frustrated Harvey. She thinks he looked especially adorable with a pout on his lips, looking up and down like a lost child. "How did you..?" he asks, only to be interrupted by: "I'm Donna I know. I thought after fourteen years you'd get used to it" she says, faking irritation.

The way he was focused on the boiler, his neck directed downwards, the muscles in his back as tight as those of a twenty year old man made her stomach flicker. She desperately wants contact, and her body mechanically moves to his, her arms wrapping around him from the back. "You'd make a good housewife you know?" she says, leaving three kisses on his shoulder. He's surprised by her presence; he must've phased out staring at the boiling water. He turns to face her, her whole weight now on his, as she runs her fingers on his torso down his abdomen. "Donna" he warns softly, caressing her hair. "I know" she answers. They always understood each other, and she now knew he was warning her not to do something when she's drunk, so she wouldn't regret it. After having fought years to suppress all her feelings towards him, it was now nearly impossible.

She wanted to tell him that she would regret if she didn't, that she's only afraid he'd break her heart again, like that morning at the diner. Instead, her mind commands her tongue to say: "But you're too damn sexy sometimes Harvey. Stop exercising already" she nags, resting her face on his torso. He laughs at her drunken words, quickly followed by: "I'm not wearing any bra by the way" she says, just above a whisper. He kisses the top of her head, answering with a giggle in his voice: "That, I know", referring to her hard nipples against his torso. "Oh my god you can…can't you?" she asks, a wave of panic rising through her. He nods in a yes motion, before she bursts into laughter, her breath on his skin warming his whole body.

"Let's take you to bed" he says, holding her by the waist. "Sweep me off my feet, my knight in shining armor" she commands, jumping and crossing her legs across his waist, her arms around his neck. "You got it, my drunken lady" he answers, one of his hands automatically shifting to her ass, her face now buried in the crook of his neck. As he walked her to the bedroom, he thought about how similar to the other time their posture was. He had taken her to bed that same way, her legs across his waist, his hands running up and down her body, his mouth hungry against hers. It was raw that, filled with passion and sexual desire. Here they were, fourteen years later in that same position, rawness replaced by intimacy, passion by affection and sexual desire by comfort. It's not that he wouldn't want to have sex with her; to the contrary, he didn't think anyone can fulfill him anymore but her. But he was happy with only this, feeling for the first time in his life that he didn't need physical action to get through the night.

He put her in bed, slipping her under the sheets, arranging the pillow behind her in a sitting position. "Don't go" she whispers, her hand on his chest, wondering since when she was so needy. He smiles softly, enjoying her sight, and answered tenderly: "I'll be right back". He went to the kitchen and poured the tea into two mugs, walking towards the bedroom, where she was waiting. "Here. Are you sure you can hold that?" he asked, worry in his eyes. She nods, and he eyes her suspiciously as she held her tea steadily. He took his, sitting by her bedside, and took a sip. "Harvey, get in bed" she orders him, tired. He quirks his eyebrows in surprise: "Are you sure Donna? I mean it's even more difficult to keep your hands off of me when I'm in bed next to you" he gloats. "Yes I'm sure. Now shut up and come, and don't you dare put your filthy hands on me" she warns, joking.

He gets up, and slides in bed next to her, sleeping on his side, angling his face towards her. "Do you ever think about it?" he asks, whispering. "Excuse me?" she asks, still sipping her tea and staring in front of her. "Do you think about it?" he repeated, his voice husky. She put the cup on the nightstand next to her and shifted on her side to face him. "About what Harvey?" she asks her voice trembling a little. She wonders if he's talking about the other time, or something different. "What it would've been like if we-" he started before she stopped him. "Harvey, we shouldn't be doing this" she warns. "Answer me, do you? Do you ever wonder what we would be like if you didn't have that rule? Or if I told you I didn't want to lose you romantically?" She doesn't say a word, their eyes locking for a few seconds, before he mutters: "Because I do"

It strikes her then, those honest words coming out of Harvey's mouth. She never thought he'd be thinking about it, let alone say it. "Yeah?" she asks, her voice trembling even more now. He nods. "I do too. Sometimes" she confesses. A moment of silence passes between them, none of them able to say anything. She wants to know what he thinks about, but she knows it will only hurt her more. Words are simply words in their case; it wouldn't help hearing what could've been. He wants to tell her that he's sorry for that morning; ask her to wait for him, but he doesn't say a word.

"Donna, why the hell do you use highlighters when you read? What do you highlight?" he asks curiously, pointing to the book and highlighter on the nightstand. She's surprised by his curiosity and acknowledges it as a change of topic. "I highlight quotes or sentences that I relate to, or find beautiful" she answers. He smiles tenderly at the woman in front of him, happy to still be discovering things after all that time. "Like what? Read me something you've highlighted" he continues. "Harvey, you don't even care!" she accuses. "I do! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't" he explains.

She takes a deep breath, her body shifting even closer to his. "Ok there's this one quote I read so much that I memorized it". He nods, encouraging her to continue.

I said I wanted to tell you something. She said, You can tell me tomorrow. I had never told her how much I loved her, she was my sister. We slept in the same bed. There was never a right time to say it. It was always unnecessary. I thought about waking her, but it was unnecessary. There would be other nights. And how can you say I love you to someone you love? I rolled onto my side and fell asleep next to her.

Here's the point I have been trying to tell you Oskar. It's always necessary. I love you.

Donna whispered the quote, her voice so low he had moved even closer to her, their face now inches apart. He thought about how perfectly fitting it was to them; all those unspoken words because it wasn't necessary, and there was always time. He takes her hand, and she doesn't move, still looking into his eyes, feeling his lips get closer to hers. "Donn-" he whispers, before she closes the gap between them, their lips softly crashing against each other. It's nothing like the other time; it's soft, tender, filled with longing and desperation. He deepens the kiss, his hand grabbing her waist, taking control. Everything was moving slowly, the kiss burning a fire in their mouth. His hand travels under the shirt just below her breasts, and she trembles at the idea that they are doing this again.

But his hand stops there, softly caressing her upper abdomen. He stops the kiss, looking at her in the eyes, before cupping her face with one hand, caressing it. She's waiting for that moment when he flips her and devours her body in a way that he only knew. Instead he kisses the top of her head, and then her lips again. When he stops, she holds his face back, kissing him with finality similar to that of a man in a desert, trying to squeeze the last drops of water from a bottle. He says it then, without explaining much "Wait for me". It's more of a beg really, asking her to wait for him to be a better man for her, a man she deserves. He wants her to wait for him so he could be more emotionally available to her, more ready to show her how much he cared about her. He thinks it is probably unfair to ask such a thing, especially when he can never know if he'll ever be ready. But at that moment, looking at that beautiful woman in front of him, all he could think was that he cannot lose her.

She understands what he means without him explaining. It's always been that way. Against all logic, despite the voices in her head telling her not to do it, her eyes give him a reassuring looking, her lips pursed. She doesn't say it, but her eyes scream a promise, a promise of waiting for him. He pulls her closer to him, his arm around her waist, her hand rested perfectly on his torso, as they watched the sun rise. They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, dreams and promises of the future.

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review_

_-G_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! First of all I genuinely want to thank you for your encouraging reviews, I didn't know I'd have that much positive feedback. With that said, I am really hoping I don't disappoint in that last chapter, and I'm sorry if I do! Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think!_

Donna opened her eyes, feeling Harvey's breath on her neck. She was lying on her back, while Harvey slept on his side, his arm around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She replays in her mind the events of the night before, acknowledging that despite how much she had drank, she knew what was going on, the alcohol making her only bolder. She remembers the kiss they shared, brushing her index against her lips, his taste still lingering there. She thinks about getting up, but Harvey's tight grip around her and the pounding in her head changed her mind.

She looks at the clock, reading 3:30 in the afternoon. She hadn't slept that much in years, and decided it was time to wake Harvey up. One of her hands reached for his arm, softly caressing it, and he moves lightly under her touch. She thinks he's awake, but he soon pushes his head further into her neck, the smell of his shampoo filling her. Her other hand reaches for his hair, her fingers diving there, caressing his scalp. "Harvey" she breathes his name. He opens his eyes, to find her neck covered with freckles exposed to his lips. He leaves a long kiss there, starting to raise his head. He leans on his elbow, his arm still around her waist, his body now on top of hers. "Good morning" he whispers softly. "Hey" she breathes, the alarmed look in her eyes not escaping him. The kiss he had just left on her neck confused her; sure they had kissed last night but they both had alcohol as an excuse, although he knew they were still very aware of their decision. He wants to comfort her, apologize for his rash action, but instead he quotes:

_You rolled over from under, _

_you rest atop me._

"_You,_

_are the only person on Earth _

_that can turn me on_

_by simply breathing,"_

_I mumbled_

_into the top of your hair._

As he spoke these words, he regrets them immediately, realizing that they might frighten her even more, and because well, he never says things like that. He's not even sure how he remembers it, the words just escaping his lips. Instead she raises an eyebrow, asking: "Who says that?" and he answers: "Tyler Gregson". She nods, before she asks again: "Some movie?" wondering why he would know such a quote since he never read. "Contemporary Poetry, Law School". "Do these lines usually work for you?" she teases, patting his chest, urging him to get out of bed. She joked about it, but she knew that he hadn't picked it randomly, her heart secretly smiling at that fact. Even her quote was meticulously picked; she could've chosen any other one that didn't fit them like this one did.

Harvey got out of bed, as he watched her struggling to get up, the light piercing through the shades, making her wince. "Why don't you stay in bed? I'll make us some coffee and get you an Advil for that headache" he says as he exits the room, leaving Donna to her thoughts. She assesses the situation, something she always excels at. In a situation like this, she would usually urge Harvey to talk about it immediately, but this time she doesn't want to. She wonders whether she is scared of what he might say to her, that he might hurt her again; knowing that he was in any case not ready for a relationship, no matter how much he wanted it. But did he want it? She questions herself. It's the fact that he might not want it that scares her the most, although he had specifically asked her to wait for him. Then again maybe he was just afraid to lose her, acting solely by selfishness.

She stopped her thoughts at that instant, angry for being so confused and lost. She was never someone like that, someone who questioned everything including herself for a man. Or maybe she's unaware that she has changed, somewhere in between late nights at the office with him, excursions to Hermes and exchanged looks, becoming the way she is now. He walks in with two cups of coffee and Advil tablet, noticing how deep in thoughts she looked. He sits on her side of the bed, putting down both cups and giving her a pill. "You ok?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't told him that they should talk yet. She hesitates for a second before saying: "Yeah thanks Harvey", reaching for the pill from his hand. He doesn't push her, and excuses himself to go prepare breakfast.

She follows him a few minutes later into the kitchen, sitting on the chair and watching him flawlessly cut vegetables. "You can cook too? God you are the perfect package" she jokes, making him jump at her unexpected presence. He looks at her and she flashes him a big grin, notifying him she was feeling better than before. "So what's the plan? What time do we leave?" she asks, finishing up her coffee. "I'll check for flights now. What do you want to do?" he answers, as he put a plate of a deliciously looking veggie omelet on the table, reaching for plates from the counter. "Why don't we just…relax? Watch some tv? I'm not sure my body can handle much" as she eagerly looks at the omelet. "Yes, we did go pretty wild yesterday" he says, trying to poke her into a reaction. She doesn't say a word, diving into the breakfast he had prepared.

When they finished, Harvey quickly spoke: "Don't you wanna talk about it?" he asks, trying to keep it cool. She's surprised by his request; she never would have thought he would be the one to ask for it. She simply expected them to sleep on it and pretend nothing had happened, not that she wanted it to be that way. "Euhm, yeah sure" she answers hesitantly. "So…" he starts. "So…" she mirrors. "Come on Donna help me out, you know I don't do well with words" he nags. "Ok so yesterday was" she starts. "Fun" he continues, as she smiles at the memory of how passionately they danced. "Yes it was" she agrees, before he adds: "But not only that", barely whispering. "No?" she asks, trying to keep calm, her heart beating so fast she thought she was having a tachycardia attack. "No" he repeats.

A silence fell, as he tried to gather words in his head. "Look Donna, I think that everything we've been through these past couple of years made me realize that" he pauses, carefully choosing his words. "I want to try. I want you to know that I am trying to be a better man". She gulps at his words, her throat tightening, making an effort not to have teary eyes. "For you" he continues. "And I know it is not fair to ask you to wait, but I'm hoping that you do. It may take time; but if I ever were to make it work, I know it would only be with you" he concluded, not believing the words he had just spoken. That was the first time he'd opened up to someone that much, and he suddenly feels naked, waiting for her response. The silence feels like hours to him, before she speaks: "Ok". "Ok?" he asks, surprised by her short answer. "But last night can't happen again. Not until we know for sure, what this" she gestures to the space between them "is" she continues. He nods, agreeing to her terms. "And I get to go on dates if I want to" she negotiates, knowing that she never really wanted to, but she just went anyway. "Ok" he says softly, trying to block out images of her on a date with another man.

They walked towards the couch, crashing on it side by side, arguing over what movie to watch. Instead of agreeing on a movie, they end up watching a cooking channel, both still tired from their night. She slides closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, quickly alarming him: "Do not even think about". He laughs at her warning, enjoying the feel of her soft hair on his neck. She shortly gets up, checking for a flight back to New York, finding one for an hour later. They quickly packed their bags, Harvey making sure the necklace he got her was still in his suit jacket. The flight back to New York was peaceful, as they both glanced over Las Vegas, before promptly falling asleep.

Ray was waiting for them upon their arrival, cheerfully greeting them both. "Donna's" Harvey indicated, before asking Donna if she wanted the morning off. "No that's fine Harvey" she smiled at him, as he insisted: "Are you sure? I can talk to Jessica". She assured him that she would get enough sleep tonight, as they reached their destination. He got out of the car, opening the door for her, and helping her all the way to the elevator. "Thank you Harvey. I had a great weekend" she admitted. He smiled tenderly at her, "so did I". A few moments of silence passed, before Donna stepped closer, leaving a long kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Harvey", she whispered, getting into the elevator. "Good night Donna" he replied, making sure the elevator reached her floor.

He shuffled his feet back to the car, thinking about how he had to show her how much he meant it, him wanting to change. His place felt lonely and sad as he walked in, took of his clothes, and placed the gift on his desk, quickly going into bed.

The next morning, Harvey walked into Pearson Specter, smiling at the sight of Donna, looking as beautiful as ever, wearing an aubergine colored dress, making her hair stand out more than usual. He stops at her cubicle: "Good morning", as she glanced up, looking at him with a knowing smile. She watched him through the glass as he sat down, noticing the envelope she had left him. He opens it intrigued, to find a strip of pictures of them from the photo booth. In the first one, they are looking at the camera with a big grin, the second one showed her laughing, her head thrown back, with his happy eyes staring at her. She had somehow managed to sit on his lap for the third picture, the camera capturing a moment where she rested her forehead on his, both softly smiling.

She watches him smile as he looks at the picture, that smile that didn't say: "I'm trying to charm you", rather a genuine one he doesn't show often. He glances up, looking at her with thankful eyes, winking at her. The blood creeps up her face as she smiles, before Jessica stopped at her cubicle. "Hello Jessica" she greeted her with a polite smile, hoping her cheeks weren't as read as she felt them to be. "Donna, how was your weekend?" she asks genuinely, curious to what happened. "It was…" she paused, before continuing "good". Jessica eyes her suspiciously before entering Harvey's office.

"Congratulations Harvey!" Jessica said as she walked towards his desk. "Told you I'd do it" he said smugly. "And I haven't doubted it for a minutes" she smiles. "How was your weekend?" she asked. "It was…"he paused, "good". She laughed at how identical his response was to Donna's, asking him if there's something she should know. He hesitates before saying no.

Just before lunch, Donna walked into his office for the first time that day. "You have a meeting with Hopkins after lunch" she said, laying the folder for the case on his desk. She sees it then, the strip of their pictures on his desk, clipped to one of his awards. That was the first personal item on his desk, and Donna couldn't believe he had put it there. "Harvey, people can see this" she warns. "I don't care" he explains softly, making her blush for the second time that day. "Did you sleep well?" he asks, and she answers "How I sleep is none of your concern", laughing at this exchange they often have. He winks at her: "Doesn't stop me from thinking about it" before continuing: "and remembering how you look in bed". She rolls her eyes at his proud smile. "I'm going for lunch" she dismisses him, swaying her hips even more than usual, his gaze not leaving them."Donna" he calls her. She turns around, and he asks: "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" She nods."For now" she whispers, as they share a look of mutual understanding.

Harvey exhales as she leaves his office, looking back at their pictures on his desk. He reaches for his jacket pocket and takes the box with the necklace, wondering when he should give it to her, before opening the locked drawer of his desk, and putting it there. An envelope with his father's handwriting that read "To Donna and Harvey" was in that drawer, a letter he hasn't opened.

_For now_

_I hope you enjoyed how it ended. I know a lot of people wanted them to be together, but I think it felt more true to the characters this way, and it just leaves you wondering, kind of how Suits is doing it now. Let me know if you liked it, or didn't. _

_I don't know what my next story will be, and I am open for prompts and suggestions, I feel like going out of my comfort zone by taking your suggestions._

_Thanks again,_

_-G_


End file.
